starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wheel
The Wheel is a large space station located in the Besh Gorgon system of the Mid Rim. It is presently under control of Infinity Enterprises. Both Infinity Enterprises and The Wheel itself are lead by Sadim Gnik. Since his takeover of The Wheel, Sadim has assumed the title of Lord of The Wheel which he uses as chief corporate rank in Infinity Enterprises, which was formed concurrently with the takeover. Sadim's second-in-command is an enigmatic warrior known on the station as 'Indigo' she leads the Infinity Security Force under the title of Guardian of The Wheel. Layout The station is ordered around a central hub/tower (designated the Silver Nexus, atop which sits the Executive Tower). From this extend four spokes spaced evenly at 90 degrees, the Ruby, Amber, Emerald and Sapphire Spokes. Each spoke terminates in another hub, the Crimson, Saffron, Viridian and Indigo Nexus, respectively. Between each hub are the sectors which give The Wheel its namesake circular form. The so-called Arcs are the Grinndal, Deralia, Sluis Van and Alderaan Arc, respectively. Each Arc is named in honor of a destroyed world. The Nexuses and Arcs have many offices and businesses within them, along with entertainment venues and docking bays. (See below.) Laws of The Wheel Under previous station administrators Justice on The Wheel was exercised with an iron first; most criminal arrests could be overcome by bribes but one’s freedom on the station was otherwise fairly limited. With the takeover of the station by Sadim Gnik, the now self title Lord of The Wheel, Justice has been reframed to centre on maximising personal freedom for both the citizens of the station and the throngs of tourists it attracts weekly. With the galaxy so long at war, the laws which concern citizens and tourists the most tend to be those involving weapons. On The Wheel these laws are dealt with primarily by a system of licences. Customs Inspectors do endeavour to keep track of the weapons on the station, but security in sense is somewhat relaxed in order to maintain an atmosphere on the station that it is not confining. Items Restricted Items * Armour up to 1D in Physical Hardness & 1D in Energy – Requires a Class 1 Security Licence * Armour up to 2D in Physical Hardness & 2D in Energy – Requires a Class 2 Security Licence * Armour up to 3D in Physical Hardness & 3D in Energy – Requires a Class 3 Security Licence * Armour up to 4D in Physical Hardness & 1D in Energy – Requires a Class 4 Security Licence * Armour up to 5D in Physical Hardness & 1D in Energy – Requires a Class 5 Security Licence * Brawling Gear and Melee Weapons up to Strength + 2D in Damage – Requires a Class 1 Security Licence * Brawling Gear and Melee Weapons up to Strength + 3D in Damage – Requires a Class 2 Security Licence * Brawling Gear and Melee Weapons up to Strength + 4D in Damage – Requires a Class 3 Security Licence * Ranged Weapons up to 4D in Damage – Requires a Class 1 Security Licence * Ranged Weapons up to 5D in Damage – Requires a Class 2 Security Licence * Ranged Weapons up to 6D in Damage – Requires a Class 3 Security Licence * Ranged Weapons up to 7D in Damage – Requires a Class 4 Security Licence * Ranged Weapons up to 8D in Damage – Requires a Class 5 Security Licence * Bio Weapons – Requires a Medical Licence and a Class 5 Security Licence * Bioscan Units – Requires a Medical Licence * Camo-Netting – Requires a Class 3 Security Licence * Chemical Weapons - Requires a Medical Licence and a Class 5 Security Licence * Explosives – Requires a Class 5 Security Licence * Force Cage – Requires a Class 4 Security License * Grenades – Requires a Class 5 Security Licence * Jetpacks – Requires a Class 2 Security Licence * Lightsabers – Must be registered with station administration. * Mangaharnesses – Requires a Class 2 Security Licence * Man Trap – Requires a Class 4 Security License * Mines – Requires a Class 5 Security Licence * Missile Weapons – Requires a Class 5 Security Licence * Portable Shield Generators – Requires a Class 3 Security Licence * Restraint Capsule – Requires a Class 5 Security Licence * Starship Tool Kits – Requires a Technician Licence * Vibroscalpel – Requires a Medical Licence Unrestricted Items * Bows * Comlinks * Hydrospanners * LineMaster TLG * Magnacuffs * Medpacs * Motion Sensor Arrays * Peer Snooper Goggles * Sensor Packs * Syntherope Dispensers Laws * Customs Evasion – Failure of visitors to the station to go through customs properly is punishable by a fine of 3,000 credits. * Unregistered Armour & Weapons – Failure to properly register any piece of armour or weapon during a customs inspectors or with the Infinity Security Force is punishable by a fine of 2,000 credits per unregistered item or the forfeiture of the item if the offender lacks the money or considers this option more economical. Licences Medical Licence These licences are issued to medical professionals in the Infinity Security Force. They may also be issued to other medical professionals who are working with Infinity Enterprises. Eventually they will also be issued to those who graduate with Medical Degrees from the University of Besh Gorgon. As medical care is taking seriously on The Wheel, these licences are designed to ensure only trained professionals are providing medical treatment, for the safety of citizens and tourists alike those lacking these licences will be denied the right to possess advance medical equipment or work in Infinity Enterprises medical facilities. Possessing one of these licences gives one the right to possess advance medical equipment and work in all Infinity Enterprises medical facilities. Security Licences * Class 1 Licences are available for free to all beings that go through customs properly and register their armour and weapons. * Class 2 Licences are available to anyone who is not in poor standing with Infinity Enterprises or The Wheel. They cost 2,500 credits and are good for one year. Employees of Infinity Enterprises may get these licences for free. * Class 3 Licences are available to anyone who is a citizen of The Wheel. They cost 5,000 credits and are good for one year. * Class 4 Licences are available to anyone who is employed by Infinity Enterprises. They cost 7,500 cost credits and are good for one year. * Class 5 Licences are available to anyone who is employed by the Infinity Security Force. They are free and good for the duration of ones service. Technician Licence These licences are issued to technicians that have been certified by the Besh Gorgon Chamber of Commerce. These licences are designed to ensure those seeking out repair and upgrade services have some level protection against con artists. OOC Notes Those wishing to smuggle a weapon onto the station can probably manage to if they real try hard. The ability of people to smuggle weapons onto the station is not based on a lax security force but is rather to promote roleplay. The original station rules concerning weapons was rather anal retentive and we are aiming to prevent the current rules from being so. First and foremost it is a pain in the arse figuring out what weapons you can bring where so to make it easier, on The Wheel you can have smuggled it through customs and have it with you, within reason. We also believe that limiting weapons too harshly limits the dimensions of roleplay and we would like to see people being able to explore a wide variety of options. The rules we do have in place serve as ‘voluntary taxes’ on those roleplaying on The Wheel. Licences can be purchased to legalise what you have brought to the station, they cost money but they prevent legal entanglements from the possession of weapons. But they are OOCly voluntary as no one is going to go out of their way to bust you. The only time that it is like that you weapon is going to get you in trouble is if you get into a fight with it, or are otherwise acting in such a manner to get the security force’s attention. In these situations any weapons that you lack a licence for and that are unregistered may be confiscated and you may incur a fine. This too is a ‘voluntary tax’ insofar as you choose to enter circumstances where this may happen. It should also be noted that while all weapons need to be registered, it is assumed that so long as you have the proper licences that you registered all your weapons at customs and therefore there will be no issue. Requiring that weapons be registered is an IC security measure, but the only time you will be bothering about unregistered weapons that you have a proper permit for is if you choose to play them as such for roleplay advancement. The biggest thing to remember is that the laws on the station are designed to provide flavour to roleplay, not to stand in the way of it. Great Roleplay trumps the Laws of The Wheel. We are here to roleplay not be rules Nazis. Locations Residents * Lord of The Wheel Sadim Gnik * Guardian of The Wheel Indigo * Governor Relam Kosh of the Bank of The Wheel * Commissioner Veero Atta of the Galactic Gladiator Federation * Marshal Satashi Hasha'ish, Investigative Reservist in the Infinity Security Force * Chief Executive Officer Tiaba Solusar of Solusar Entertainment Enterprises * Admiral Lynae Cassius, Medical Reservist of the Infinity Security Force * Brigadier Di'Yago Laarm, Medical Reservist of the Infinity Security Force * Arch Magos Ambani of the Order of the Radiant Fist * Commander Kell Draygo, Marine Reservist in the Infinity Security Force * Major Kalsh Meridian, Pilot in the Infinity Security Force * Lieutenant Rolant Alain, Customs Inspector in the Infinity Security Force * Ensign Grrawryyk, Technician in the Infinity Security Force * Party Keeper Alurra Deamour Thayah, Party Planner in Galactic Entertainment Consortium * Corporal Maltorus Valen, Marine in the Infinity Security Force * Corporal Arani Cattington, Customs Inspector in the Infinity Security Force * Instructor Entaros Fenn, of Echani Martial-Arts * Ambassador Creirwy, Corporate Emissary to The Wheel * Chief of Security Kodai Vel of Solusar Entertainment Enterprises * Chief of Security J.R. Hedrick of the Corporate Sector Authority Embassy * Owner and Chief Bartendress Neesha, of the Serpent Cantina * Ambassador Taistil Anam'lar, Republic Emissary to The Wheel * Manager and Chief Technician Nyxx Myr'Dylin, of Packrat Repair and Salvage Services * Bartender Rylos Stark, of the Serpent Cantina Character Needs Infinity Enterprises * Star Admiral * Majordomo * Diplomatic Emissaries * Strategic Planners * Planning Droids * Protocol Officers * Aides The Academy of Infinity * Director of the Thalia Theatre * Curator of the Matrix Foundation * Deans * Professors * Students * Support Staff The Galactic Entertainment Consortium * Manager of the Coliseum of Gladius * Manager of the Flower Goddess’ Dawn Spell * Manager of the Grand Casino * Administrator of the Castle Lands Zoo * Administrator of the Wind Mountain Park * Gladiator Arena Owners * Swoop Track Owners * Gladiators * Marksman * Swoop Racers * Editors * Pit Boss * Master of Events * Songmen * Artists * Hosts * Rangers * Reporters * Musicians * Dancers * Entertainers * Zookeepers * Groundskeepers * Janitors * Sabacc Dealers * Bartenders * Cooks * Porters * Waitrons * Greeters The Infinity Security Force * Battle Droids * Bodyguards * Checkpoint Officers * Covert Operatives * Customs Inspectors * Dock Managers * Drill Instructors * Engineers * Guardian Droids * Guards * Information Officers * Investigators * Maintenance Officers * Marines * Medical Officers * Patrol Officers * Pilots * Quartermasters * Slicers * Technicians * Utility Droids The Wheel * Court Magistrates * Legal Arbiters * Owner of the Grand Horn Ranch * BlasTech Branch Manager * CEC Branch Manager * Czerka Branch Manager * GenCy Branch Manager * InterGalactic News Branch Manager * KDY-SFS Branch Manager * MandalMotors Branch Manager * Merr-Sonn Branch Manager * Rendili StarDrive Manager * SoroSuub Branch Manager * SubPro Branch Manager * TaggeCo Branch Manager Category:Businesses Category:Locations